The present invention relates to a capacitor and, more particularly, to a thin-film stacked capacitor utilizing poly(phenylene vinylene) polyacetylene, poly(p-phenylene), poly(thienylene vinylene), poly(1,4-naphthylene vinylene), and poly(p-pyridine vinylene) precursor polymers containing leaving groups that can be converted to conducting polymers under UV irradiation or elevated temperature.
Planar or rolled capacitors are typically produced from film layers that are metalized and stacked together. Alternatively, capacitors can be fabricated by sandwiching polymer dielectrics between thin metal films. These types of capacitors have been shown to be useful in electronics, display and energy industries.
Some applications require a weak-link capacitor in which the employed dielectric materials can fail as a short by conjugating at specific temperatures. By employing a capacitor dielectric that can convert to a conductive state, the build-up and uncontrolled discharge of electricity in the event of a fire or overheating would be averted, providing a fundamental safety mechanism for high-voltage electrical devices.